Raimei Shimizu
'Raimei Shimizu '''is the main female protagonist of the manga/anime series ''Nabari no Ou. She is a self-styled samurai from the Fuuma village and one of two surviving members of the house of Shimizu, the other being her older brother Raikou, who she believes to have killed their whole family five years ago. She is voiced by Ayumi Fujimura in the Japanese version of the anime and Kate Oxley in the English version, the former of whom also voices Azaka Kokutou and Ayano Kannagi. Appearance Raimei has brown eyes and blonde hair she almost always keeps tied up in two neat pigtails with black ribbons or scrunchies. Her casual clothes typically consist of a striped zipped sweater and a skirt. She caries her sword, Kurogamon, in a cloth sheath slung over her shoulder with a strap, and brings it everywhere with her. She can be seen wearing a number of accessories, most notably a large beaded bracelet on her left wrist. Personality Raimei is a determined and outgoing girl with a lot of energy who holds tight to her convictions. She does not hold back in expressing her emotions. Like Miharu, she has a devilish side which she uses from time to time to get her way. She is a very kind and friendly girl who cares very deeply and passionately for the people important to her, willing to do whatever she deems necessary and in her power for their sakes, and places a lot of pride in the name of her family. Raimei repeatedly insists that she's a samurai, not a ninja, since she relies solely on her sword skills rather than ninja tricks. Therefore, she doesn't follow the rules of a typical shinobi; while shinobi believe that discretion is the better part of valour, Raimei believes in never running from her enemies no matter who or how strong they are. She also prefers to attack her enemies head-on, instead of tricking them like a shinobi does. Raimei can also be quite blunt and lacking in filter, sometimes accidentally revealing information she intended to keep to herself when excited. She can also be stubborn and prideful at times, as seen during her first appearance with Miharu, but can be caring and serious when the situation calls for it. She also always stays true to herself, and Kouichi claims that her honesty is one of the best things about her, and says this to comfort her when she feels down for promising to help Miharu find the forbidden techniques to help Yoite, and therefore going against Tobari's wishes. A central flaw of Raimei's is her tendency to mistake one person for another (and in one case, a dog). This habit comes from being lost in her own thoughts, and seems to get progressively worse the more she has on her mind, and the more stress she is feeling. It is implied that she has had this problem ever since she lost her family five years ago. This habit also results in her being rather narrow-minded i.e. she has trouble seeing evidence that disagree with her preconceptions, a flaw pointed out to her by Raikou and proven by the fact she didn't realise the truth behind her family's slaughter until directly told by Gau. She forgives Raikou after learning the truth, but is still angry that he let her believe he was a monster all those years, since as much as she loved her uncle, she loved him just as much if not more. Trivia * In the same vein that Miharu looks like Ciel Phantomhive, Raimei bears more than a passing resemblance to Elizabeth Midford. Both are also the cousins of the main character and come from a family of highly skilled warriors, themselves included. They also both have an older brother. Gallery Raimei Shimizu 2.jpg Raimei Shimizu 3.jpg Kouichi and Raimei.jpg|Raimei and Kouichi Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Amazons Category:Samurais Category:Protector of Innocence Category:In Love Category:Determinators Category:Optimists Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:Lethal Category:Sympathetic Category:Honest Category:Neutral Good Category:Outright Category:Loyal